No Exceptions
by maggie230173
Summary: Title Changed. I decicded to make it a chapter story. ; Edward just can't stay away from Bella. Just a short fluff moment between Edward and Bella. They hate eachother, but the attraction they have for eachother is inevitable. DISCONTINUED! Sorries...
1. Edward's Confession

**Bpov**

I sat in the gym bleachers doing research on my laptop.

"I can't believe you! We're through!" a female voice yelled.

"Tanya, you're not listening to me."

"I don't have to listen! I see all the signs!"

_'Sounds like Edward and his girlfriend just broke up. Serves him right for whatever he did.'_ I thought to myself.

I ignored the rest of the argument and went back to my research. '_The human mind is a very complex thing'_ I typed. My train of thought was interrupted by a loud stomping. Heavy footsteps made their way to where I was in the bleachers and came to an abrupt halt right beside me.

"Go away, Cullen. I'm not in the mood." I spat in an agitated voice, not looking up from my computer.

"Not in the mood?!" he repeated. "I just lost my girlfriend because of you!"

I know he did not just say that. "Hold on, back up a second! You think that _I'm_ the reason _you_ lost _your_ girlfriend?!" I laid my laptop on the seat beside me so I could stand up and look him directly in the eye. "What makes you think that you can just waltz over here and blame all of your problems on me?!" I was in his face yelling now, getting closer with every accusation. "You have no freakin right to come ov-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Then, he gently pulled away. "That's what. That's why it's your fault."

"But _you_ kissed _me_!" I told him.

"That's exactly it. I can't stay away from you, Bella."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. But I got over it. Soon enough, I pulled him back to me so that we were practically making out.

But we had to stop when I realized that we had an audience. I slapped him. "I still hate you."

He smiled at me, rubbing his cheek. "We should have these little talks more often."

"Keep dreaming, Cullen." I gathered my laptop and walked away, not giving him a second chance. _'You have yet to prove how much you care. And I'm not letting my guard down to anybody. No exceptions.'_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I got inspiration for this in the middle of class and it wouldn't stop nagging at me. So I wrote it down, and put it up here. It's my first story...EVER! So please comment. ^_^ You will get a cookie and I will love you forever.**

**Well, peace out!**

**Jennifer Lynne**


	2. Gossip, Notes, and more Gossip

Chapter 2:

**Bpov**

"Did you hear? She was practically making out with him. Then she slapped him and told him that she hated him." I heard Jessica Stanley try to whisper to someone.

"I know. I think she was totally stupid for doing that. Edward Cullen is the most…"

Sigh. I tuned out the rest of the conversation. Knowing what people say about me was _not_ at the top my to-do list.

That "talk" yesterday with Cullen was not the best idea. I should have figured that the whole school would be talking about it.

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

That was the bell for homeroom. Better get going.

_Oh great. Just what I need before school.'_ Cullen was coming my way.

I did my best to just ignore and walk past him. My attempt was unsuccessful due to the fact that no matter which way I went, he blocked my path. "Leave me alone, Cullen."

"I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Fine. Yesterday never happened. End of discussion. Bye." I side-stepped him and made my way down the halls, apparently leaving him dazed. I'm sure he would have tried to stop me if he wasn't so shocked. I chuckled to myself. I am so evil.

oOo

"Hey Chika," Alice greeted me, "I heard what happened between you and my brother."

"Alice, nothing happened between me and him." I lied. I couldn't tell her anything while we were at school. I learned that the hard way. Don't talk about it in school if you don't want the whole school talking about it. Just then the bell rang, "I'll talk to you about it later, ok Alice?"

"Fine, meet me at my house after school."

"Alice, your house?"

"Don't worry, Bella. My room is completely soundproof. Don't sweat it."

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically and made my way to Biology, a class that I dreaded to go to.

oOo

"Miss Swan, you're late." My Biology teacher told me.

"Wait to point out the obvious." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smiled sweetly at him and then turned away as I rolled my eyes. Our Biology teacher was clueless.

"Take your seat next to Mr. Cullen so that we can begin."

I did as I was told and sat in my assigned seat. _`Great'_ I thought sarcastically. Everybody in the school knew me and Cullen didn't get along. Well, everybody that is, except for Mr. Banner.

He proceeded in teaching the next lesson.

I tuned out the lesson trying to think of ways to get out of going to Alice's house when a piece of paper was shoved in front of me.

_'Can we at least talk about it?'_ The note read. I could have sworn he pr-typed it or something. Curse his perfect handwriting.

_'Not a chance!'_ I scribbled back.

_'Bella, I want to know what that was about yesterday. You kissed me.'_

_'After you kissed me first!!!'_

_'But you still did it.'_

_'Cullen, leave me alone. I'm not talking about this.'_

_'But you're writing it.'_

I sighed and then wrote '_Why?'_

_'Why what?'_

_'Why are you doing this?'_

_'I thought we already covered this in the gym yesterday.'_

_'Ha, no. Yesterday you sa-'_

"Miss Swan! Are you writing notes?" I shoved the paper into my lap too late. "Give it here." He said walking to our desk in the back and holding out his hand.

I held it out for him to take and watched as his eyes scanned the note before he crumpled it up and threw it at the trash can unsuccessfully. '_Great'_ I thought. I made mental note to pick it up off the floor on my way out.

Mr. Banner was still giving his lecture when the bell rang. He stopped mid-sentence and sighed as everyone made their way out of the classroom.

I remembered at last second that I still had to grab the note. I walked to the trash can expecting it to be exactly where I saw the teacher throw it only to find that it was missing.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, did you like? I know its longer than the last chapter. Sorry if this wasn't as good as the first chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER!!: I do not own Twilight!!! Gosh!**


	3. Proximity

**Ok bear with me on the title chapter. ^^;**

Chapter 3: Proximity

**Bpov**

I sat quietly on Alice's bed staring into space and dangling my feet off the side as Alice rummaged through her closet. She finally came out with a twilight blue dress. "Bella, I want to know everything that happened. Don't skip and don't edit. I want details."

"Ok, he was mad because his girlfriend broke up with him because he can't keep his eyes or thoughts off of me, so he kissed me then I kissed him back and then a whole bunch of people saw it but I still hate him. Alice he's getting to me!!" I paused to take a breath.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay seriously! I aint playin this game. Yes he is."

A devious smile pulled at her face. "You do like my brother."

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Why not? You know it's true." She sounded smug.

"If you weren't my best friend Alice, I would have ripped your head clear off your throat." I said through gritted teeth.

"No you wouldn't." she sang. "If I wasn't your best friend, I would be your worst enemy. And even then you wouldn't even want to touch me because that's just how you are. I know you too well, Bella."

I had to chuckle at her logic, no matter how frustrated I was with her. She was absolutely right.

"Oh! That reminds me; I was in Biology sitting next to your brother and I wouldn't talk to him. So he decided to write a note. He wrote something, and I wrote back, and then he wrote more, and then Mr. Banner saw us and then he took it and crumpled it up, and then he shot it at the trash can but missed by a long shot." I took a breath. "I made a mental note to pick it up later but when I went to the trash can it wasn't there!!! I asked your brother if he had it, but he said he didn't. And for some reason I believed him. I guess he just had this certain look in his eyes and-" I stopped myself short. "But I don't know who took it!!"

I prayed that Alice didn't catch my mistake, but like everything else, it was inevitable. "You were looking at his eyes?" she questioned. "You do like him!" she paused for a moment before continuing, "You are so in denial."

I sighed again and lay back on her bed, feet still hanging off. I closed my eyes and let her continue.

She sighed, "Bella, he really does like you. You know, he was going to break up with Tanya sooner or later. She just kind of beat him to the punch. I heard him tell Esme that he was just trying to make you jealous."

"And look where that got him." I laughed a little at his tactics.

"Bella, he really is a good guy. You should give him a chance."

"But-"

"But nothing, Bella! Do you realize that he's liked you since you both got in a fight after he stole your crayon box in second grade and you put him in the hospital? That's the first time he's even noticed you! So you could say he's had a crush on you since he first laid eyes on you, and I know you like him too."

I smiled at the memory. Good times. "Alice, you know I didn't mean to go that far. I just wanted my crayons." I pouted, going off subject.

My eyes were still closed when I heard her sigh. I heard the door open, but it never closed. She must've gone to get something to eat or drink, leaving me to my thoughts.

'_Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I do like him. But I would never admit that out loud. I refuse to put myself through that kind of pain again. I have been hurt too many times.' _I laughed in my head. I don't know how I've managed to hide the pain and suffering from her for this long. _'But I did.'_ I thought smugly.

I must have laid there for about 15 minutes before I heard footsteps on the floor. I heard them, but it didn't click that they weren't light enough to be Alice until I felt pressure on the bed beside me. My eyes flashed opened and I turned my head to see who it was only to meet the face of Edward Cullen, who was about 6 inches away from my face.

"Hey there beautiful, did I wake you?" He said in his velvety voice.

I rolled my eyes and gave up. With a sigh I answered, "No, I was just thinking."

"About…" he pushed.

"Nothing." I wasn't about to spill my thoughts to him.

"Come on I know you had to have been thinking about something." His voice was so mesmerizing, and as for the smell of his breath, it made it hard to think straight. He had never been this close to me before.

'_Bella! Snap out of it! This is the enemy'_

_'But he is so mesmerizing._' another voice in my head protested.

_'He stole your crayons!'_

_'But I got them back. And I put him in the hospital in the process.'_

_'But-' _I tuned the voices out completely. It was a sad day when you lost a battle in your head.

The close proximity between us grew closer. But I wasn't moving! That's when I realized that he was moving towards me.

'_What do I do?!'_ I panicked.

* * *

**Ok, This chapter is alot longer than the others, but I also ended it short. .:evil laugh:. Have fun with it!!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters. *sigh* I wish I did though.**

* * *


	4. Closer

Chapter 4

_Previously:  
The close proximity between us grew closer. But I wasn't moving! That's when I realized that he was moving towards me. _

'What do I do?!' _I panicked. _

I was having an internal battle as he gradually got closer. _'Times runnin out Bells!'_

'_Ah, what the heck.'_ I finally decided. I leaned forward waiting for it to happen.

"Bella! I got some- Oh hey Edward." I heard Alice's voice and I sat up in an instant. And Edward was up sitting beside me in no time as Alice appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing in my room?" Alice continued, eyeing us suspiciously.

Edward looked at me as if asking for help. I rolled my eyes at him. "He came in here to bother me." I said as I shoved him off the bed, and then smiled sweetly at Alice.

"I just wanted to talk." He said defensively.

"Right after you tried to kiss me." I said under my breath, just loud enough so only Edward could hear me.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I didn't say anything." I lied.

She eyed me suspiciously. Then she perked up and said, "Ok! So do you want Coke or Dr. Pepper?"

I sighed in relief. "Dr. Pepper. Thanks."

'_That was close',_ I thought. '_Too close.'_

oOo

_**The next day**_

"Hey Bella!" I heard my name called. I turned to see Emmett jogging towards me.

I sighed. _'I don't need this right now.'_

"Listen I don't' have time for this right now!"

"I'm not here to bug you, Bella." He said in an exasperated tone. "I just want to talk to you."

"Don't tell me. You're going to say that your friend wants to meet me."

He looked at me like I had two heads. "How'd you-"

"It's been happening to me ever since I got here, Emmett. It's not rocket science."

"Well, that's not what I was going to say though. I was going to ask: Will you go out with my friend? He already knows you."

"Ok." He then stared at me like he was concentrating really hard. "I'm not a mind reader either Emmett. Who is it?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Ed- "

"I'm sorry I asked. Never mind."

"Hey! I thought you said you couldn't read minds!"

I slapped my forehead. "Goodbye Emmett."

I heard him sigh behind me. When will he ever learn?

oOo

I sat down in English at the front of the classroom as usual just after the bell rang. The teacher had already started talking to everybody about the 'College Graduation Test'. Though it was a test that I would not be taking. I am one of the only Sophomores in the class. Everyone else was juniors. The lights were off and she had the statistics pulled up on the board.

"80 percent of students actually graduate in college…" I heard her say. I started to zone it out. It's not like I needed to listen. I glanced beside me at Alice, who was listening intently and taking notes. I rolled my eyes at her. Alice didn't need to listen either. She was the other sophomore.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a small circular light dancing on the teachers back, obviously the reflection of a mirror.

'_Ugh!! Those stupid disrespectful jerks!'_ I thought harshly.

I took a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled some words onto it and handed it over my shoulder to Emmett who was sitting right behind me.

Emmett's pov

I was listening to Ms. Lynne talk about CGT (that's what I call it). It was so boring! How can she talk about this stuff when it's just hard listening to it? Alice and Bell are the lucky ones. They don't even have to listen.

I noticed Bella sliding a piece of paper over her shoulders so I took it and, being the nosey person I am, I read it. Turns out it was for me in the first place.

_Hey crakhead, can you punch whoever it is beside you that has a mirror?_

I looked over and saw Tyler Crowley handing a mirror back to Jessica. I turned back to face the back of Bella's head. Without even so much as a glance or a sound, I punched him square in the jaw, successfully knocking him out. Bella turned to look at him and sent me a horrified look.

"Not him! The guy behind him!" She whispered fiercely.

'_Oops'_ I thought.

Ms. Lynne was still facing the board. I turned back around to see Newton using the reflection on his new phone to shine the reflected light onto another surface. I checked once more to make sure the teacher wasn't looking.

Bella's pov

I heard and second punch and I smiled when the circle of light disappeared. "Thanks Emmett." I whispered to him.

"I didn't do it."

I turned to look at him. "Then who did?" I demanded. He used his thumb to point to the person behind him and mouthed 'Edward'.

Shock covered my face as I met Edward's eyes. He smiled at me and I turned away.

'_Why would he do that?' _I wondered curiously.

The bell rang and I slowly gathered my stuff together. As Edward passed me, I lay tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, you wanna meet me at my locker?"

"Yeah that works." I put my books in my bag and followed him out. Strange enough, our lockers aren't too far apart from each other.

I had my locker opened when he was done, so he came over talk. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I decided it was best if I just stick to the point. "Why did you knock Mike Newton out?"

"Because I didn't like how he was disrespecting Ms. Lynne." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I studied his face for a minute.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I guess I hadn't realized that I was staring at him. I blinked a couple of times to regain my thoughts. "You aren't like other guys are you?"

"I can't believe you're just figuring this out." He laughed. "Were you the one who told Emmett to knock Tyler Crowley out? I can't imagine what he must have done to you. Poor guy."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I told Emmett to knock the guy out who had a mirror. I didn't know Tyler just had one. It was supposed to be Mike Newton."

"That explains it. Why don't you like me?"

I contemplated the question for a couple of moments. "Because," I sighed, "I thought you were like every other guy out there. I've been hurt too many times. And from what I've heard, you've broken a couple of hearts here."

"That's only because every girl I've gone out with has assumed something or the other. They just didn't trust me enough. They stereotyped and assumed." I could hear the accusation in his voice and immediately felt guilty.

I sighed. "Look, it really isn't anything personal. Please don't take it the wrong way but I haven't been able to trust a guy in years. I'm sorry I assumed stuff about you from what I've heard. But I still don't think I'm ready for any kind of dating, or relationships, or boyfriends."

"Well, maybe I can change you're mind." He smiled a dazzling crooked smile at me. "How 'bout we start slow? You wanna come over to study?"

I contemplated his offer for a moment. "I'll tell you what. How about we go to the library to study?"

"It's a start."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't get to cozy though."

He laughed, "Of course not."


	5. Slipups

**Chapter 5**

Bella's pov

I walked into school on Wednesday morning expecting nothing more than a normal day of school.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in my face, appearing out of nowhere. "I want details!"

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about." I replied coolly.

She glared at me in return. "Don't play dumb with me Bella! You and my brother have been spending a lot of time together lately and I want to know what's going on!"

"Alice, we are nothing more than just friends. Don't hold your breath cause that's not about to change. I'm just not ready for that yet."

She frowned at me obviously expecting something more.

"You must not realize- Ugh! Bella you are so blind!"

"I am not!" I defended. "I just don't want a relationship. Besides, no matter how your brother feels about me, it does not, in any way, mean that I feel the same way!" Maybe some of that was a lie. But just a little bit.

oOo

The rest of the morning consisted of pretty much the same thing. Sheesh Alice can get a word traveling around fast. Everybody was asking about me and Edward. Eventually I just started ignoring them.

It was lunch time now and I was done with talking about it.  
"So Bella-" Rose turned to talk to me.

"Rose, I'm not with Edward!" I hissed.

She glared at me, clearly annoyed. "I wasn't going to ask you about that. I was going to ask if you wanted to come to a sleepover with myself and Alice."

"It's going to be at-" Alice started.

"It's got to be at mine or Rose's house. No way am I going to spend another night at Alice's house. No offense Alice, but I just need a break. Okay?"

"Fine." Alice agreed reluctantly.

"It can be at my house," Rose offered, "and my parents are going to be away for the weekend. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Alright, that's fine." I smiled, relieved to not be talking about my social status with Edward. "This Friday then?"

"Yup!!" They both replied in unison.

We finished our lunch in peace and the rest of the day was uneventful. That is, until I got to 7th period: People Skills. It's the only class I have with Edward and without Alice or Rosalie.

"Alright class, stop talking now." Miss Michelle told the class. "I know that there are only two more weeks of school, but there is still work to be done."

'_Is there really only two more weeks of school left? Wow! Where has the time gone?' _I thought to myself. A new excitement for summer creeped its way into my system, and suddenly, I was bouncing in my seat.

A finger tapped twice on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. I turned to see my partner, Angela, holding out a folded piece of paper for me to take. I gave her a confused look silently asking who it was from. She glanced behind her at none other than Edward Cullen, answering my question. '_Great.'_

I sighed, unfolded the paper and looked down at the note. It read: _What's got you so hyped up?_ Was my change of mood really that obvious?

I wrote took out a new piece of paper to write back. I wrote back telling him that I didn't realize, until now, how close summer really was. Then I hurled it back at Edward, not bothering to pass it through Angela.

"Now class, I am going to give you one last project. It will be due on the last day of school and will be counted as your final for this class."

Just great! The teachers seemed to love giving us projects all at the same time this year. I just got done with five other projects for crying out loud!

"The assignment will consist of you and switching partners with another person. You have all gotten to know your partner well. Now is your chance to get to know other people. The four other people in your group will have to interact over the remaining school year. You have till the last day of school to put a presentation together to give just some basic information on the person. Now I'm not asking for their whole life story and I'm not looking for some deep dark secret of theirs. Are there any questions?" She looked around the classromm, checking to make sure everyone understood. It was very clear that it was. "Good, you can choose your partner swap now."

Before I could say anything, Angela spoke up, "Hey do you want to swap with Ben's group? I really want to pair up with Ben."

"Um, sure." I looked around to find where Ben was. Huh. I never noticed before how Ben sat right next to Edward. Very interesting. Wait. What?! "Oh, Angela, do you possibly think we could possibly-"

"Ben! Edward!" It was too late. She had already called them over. "Would you like to swich partners with us?" Angela looked straight at Ben when she asked.

"We would love to." Edward replied, looking straight at me, kind of dazed. The look he wAs giving me was kind of confusing.

Um, was I the oly one here that didn't look star-struck? I glanced around the four of us. Angela and Ben were staring at eachother, and Edward was staring at me. I decided I needed to say something before everything got awkward. Well, for me at least. "Well, it looks like everyones already chosen there partners without my input. Edward, I guess that means that you're my... partner."

A devious smile crept up to Edward's face. "Let's go to the mall," he suggested, "theres a store for everyone there and its a good way to get to know someone." The deviousness reached his eyes and his smile became innocent.

I looked at him suspiciously and then sighed. "Sure, why not?" I agreed reluctantly. The more I thought about it, the more it sounded like a date. I mentally kicked myself. Great.

It got really quiet between us. I sighed again and took out a piece of paper to write my number on it. "Here's my number. We should go tomarrow cause I have plans on Friday with Alice."

Edward gave me a confused look with an obvious question in his eyes. "Where-"

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

And before I knew it, the whole class was cleared out, while Edward continued to look at me questioningly. I turned my back to him ang gathered my supplies. I still felt his gaze on my back. When I turned back around, he hadn't moved a muscle out of place.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I know Alice must've told you _something_."

"Actually, no. She hasn't told me anything." I was shocked. And confused. Alice usually tells him everything. _Everything! _Why would she keep _this_ from him?

He must've been thinking the same thing judging by the look on his face. "So... what _are_ you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Alice and I are going over to Rosalie's for a... sleepover..." I trailed off, seeing Alice enter the door at the front of the classroom, glaring at me. I took that as enough of a hint to just stop talking now. Something told me she was listening in.

I didn't even want to think about what she was going to say, or rather yell. So, I thought fast, "Um, yeah. So, Edward, can I have a ride home?" WOAH! Didn't expect that to come out of my mouth. But it was better like this than having to deal with Alice. And if not Edward, then Alice was my ride home. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward was pretty shocked too. But I knew he wasn't about to pass up my offer. "Of course." He snapped out of it.

As if on que Jasper walked into the rom right behind Alice. "Alice!" She turned around startled, "Hey, so what are you doing this weekend?"

"I- um- well-"

I took this moment to grab Edward and flee. "Ok, lets go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along till we were right next to his Volvo. Hopefully Jasper will keep her pre-occupied long enough to make our escape.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I actually had this chapter all written up a couple of weeks ago but I haven't had time to type any of it. Thank you for being so patient. ^^; I promise I'm working on chapter 6 right now.**

**Enjoy! Please review. even if you didn't review for any of the other chapters. I still would like feedback. Please!**

**ttyl! **

**maggie230173**


	6. Plans

**I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner!! If you even remember my story that is. I wouldn't blame you if you just became disinterested! I was actually thinking about discontinuing it. But then a couple of people added it to their favorites and that made my whole day. So I decided to be nice and put another chapter up. ^_^ If you still want to read it, then here it is. ^^;**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bpov**

The ride home wasn't as quiet as I had hoped. Edward wouldn't stop bugging me about the details about where we were going on Friday. Which just happened to be tomorrow. I thanked him for the ride and hurried inside through the light drizzle of rain.

Charlie was still at the station and wouldn't be home until late. So I decided to call Alice.

_'Lifes a game and but its not fair, I break the rules so I dont care, So I keep doing my own thing, walking tall against the rain, victorys within the mile, almost there dont give up now, only thing thats on my mind is whos gon run this town tonight-' _My cell phone rang and I answered it after listening to the ring tone once. What can I say? I love this song.

"Hello?" I answered, not looking at who it was.

"Bella! How much did you tell Edward?" I couldn't tell if she was mad, annoyed, or agitated.

"Alice!" I greeted her cheerfully, ignoring her question, "I was just about to call you."

"Bella!" she pleaded. I wonder why it was such a big deal for her.

"I only told him that we were having a sleepover. As far as I know, thats all he knows." I picked my bag up and went upstairs, plopping down on my bed.

Alice sighed on the other end. "Fine. I just needed to know. Oh! I have good news!"

She didn't say anything after that. It was silent.

"Alice! Have you been spending too much time with Emmett? I'm not a mind-reader! Are you going to tell me or not?"

She burst out laughing on the other end. "Sorry, the good news is that I found something that I thought you might want."

She paused and I was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"It might be a certain piece of paper, that maybe you and my brother had a conversation on."

"Alice you found the note?" My voice was calm.

"Yes! And guess who had it."

"Somebody had it?" That can't be good. "Who?"

"Tanya."

A big grin spread accross my face and it took all of my strength not to burst out laughing. "How'd she like that?"

"She was pretty p-"

I couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. "Man, I wish I could have seen her face."

Alice laughed along with me. "It was epic."

"So whats gonna happen on Friday?"

"I'll pick you up around five and then we'll go over to Rose's."

"M'kay. So, if you don't mind my asking, why don't you want your brother or any of the guys to know about Friday?" I mean, its not like it was some big secret right?

"Tons of reason's Bella. See ya tommarow night!"

"Yeah, bye Alice." I chuckled a little.

"Bye!"

The Phone line went dead. What was I going to do with that little pixie? I heard a car pull up in the driveway. Charlie's home.

I went downstairs to cook dinner for us both.

oOo

**Epov**

This whole thing was driving me crazy! I thought Alice was on my side. She was hiding something from me and I know it. But I don't get why. And I really don't get why I care either. I mean, its not like I have the right to know everything, but...

I sighed.

"Man, your just gonna have to suck it up and face the facts." Emmett tried to cheer me up. He was giving me a ride to school cosidering my car was in the shop. Don't know whats wrong with it, I just know it's not working right.

"And what facts would those be Emmett?"

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to say." He shrugged.

"Emmett, you're such an idiot." I leaned my head in my hand.

"I know, but I'm awsome. So that makes up for it."

I looked back at Jasper who was sitting in the back seat.

"He's got a point." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a plan struck me. "Do you two wanna hang out tonight at my house. Its going to be empty. To my knowledge, Alice is staying with a friend and my parents are leaving for a business trip."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go," Jasper spoke warily. "I know that look Edward. What do you have planned?"

I grinned evilly, "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I promise the next chapter will be up soon. I'm working on it right now. I guess I just had to get through this chapter to get over not having any ideas. But the next chapter is going to filled with pranks... just sayin. ^_^**

**Please please please review! I don't care if you didn't reveiw on any of the other chapters! Just click that lovely little button below and tell me what you think. I will love you forever!**

**ttly**

**~maggie230173**


	7. Apologies

**A/N: I have been working on this for a while now, but I don't think that I'm going to continue it. To be honest its not going anywhere and I was just writing it as it came to me anyways. So, sorry if you actually liked the story. Heres what I have of chapter 7 though if anyone is interested. **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

We were in Alice's Porsche on our way to Rose's house. We had the radio on with the volume turned up to the max and we were all singing at the top of our lungs.

"_Mmmm whatcha saaaaayyy, Ooh that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say Mmmm that it´s all for the best? Because it is Mmmm whatcha say Ooh that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say whatcha say wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?"_ We sang with our voices horribly off key.

We all burst out laughing when the song was over. Then immediately squealed when the beginning notes to Fireflies by Owl City came on.

"I love this song!" Alice shouted.

"Don't we all?" Rosalie shouted back.

I laughed. These were the time that I just absolutely loved spending with my friends. It helped me forget everything.

We arrived at Rosalie's house. You know, I don't think I've ever seen it before either. I say that because her house is freakin huge! You'd think I would have remembered something like that.

"So what are we going to do first?" Alice. Ever the enthusiast.

"Facials!"

--

**Emmett's POV**

"C'mon Eddie! You know you want to do it." There's no way I'm letting him back out of this. I have too much planned for tonight.

"Yeah, so? That doesn't make it right. And don't call me that." Oh he's in denial. And that's not the river in Egypt.

"Come on, Bella's gonna be there, and she might be naked."

"Emmett just shut up!"

"Are you gonna make me?"

He didn't answer. Oh, so now he's giving me the silent treatment. Well, if he didn't want to come so bad then he wouldn't he here now. Well, technically, he had no choice in all of this. I have already kidnapped him and we are already half way there. Ha ha ha ha. He doesn't know how much he actually does want to come. That's why its my job to make him have fun. Ii didn't have any problems convincing Jasper. If the plan has Alice in it, then he's all for it. I grinned at what lay ahead for tonight.

It took us another15 minutes before we finally got to Rose's house.

"Hey Jazz, you got the goods?"

He grinned mischievously, "Of course!"

And then there was Edward. Again. "Guys I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Last time I checked, that still doesn't mean you don't want to go through with it." Jasper was alomst as good as me. Almost being the keyword.

Edward just stared at the two of us for a moment. "Fine! I'll do it."

--

**Bella's POV**


End file.
